


two halves of a whole

by lilaclavenders



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Izumi’s cautious personality did not come from Zuko, M/M, domestic life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaclavenders/pseuds/lilaclavenders
Summary: Izumi has Zuko’s lack of patience but she also has Sokka’s lack of patience.
Relationships: Izumi & Sokka (Avatar), Izumi & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	two halves of a whole

**Author's Note:**

> it is 3am, so i’ll check my grammar tomorrow :)

“Izumi,” Zuko groans. “You don’t need to make a schedule for breakfast.”

“Nonsense,” Izumi says, dismissing her Father with grace and decorum like any other 12 year old would. “There is an order to everything!”

“Yeah, Zuko,” Sokka agrees. “We melt the chocolate first, then make pancakes otherwise the pancakes will go cold while we wait for the chocolate to melt!”

“Precisely, Dad,” Izumi says, praising Sokka. “I worked out the intervals between each pancake according to how long the chocolate will take to melt with some gentle firebending- _Make sure you don’t burn the chocolate this time_!”

“I won’t,” Zuko grumbles. Aware of his daughter’s peculiar habits, he carefully adds, “But aren’t pancakes supposed to be less stressful than this? When I made them with Aang, it wasn’t as... organised as this.”

Izumi huffs, “Well that’s because Uncle Aang is the Avatar, not a professional pancake maker.”

“She’s got you there, babe,” Sokka snickers. 

“Now be quiet and gently melt the chocolate,” Izumi snaps. “Please,” she adds as an afterthought, as she concentrates on mixing the pancake batter.

“If only the council could see how easy it is to boss around the Firelord,” Sokka giggles.

”That’s because I personally wish to make the council’s lives harder whenever they’re in the same room as me,” Zuko mutters under his breath.

Sokka squawks, ”I am literally part of your council!” Sokka then sighs dramatically, “And they say romance is dead.

” _No_ ,” Zuko corrects, “you just sit next to me to stare at me and pretend it’s an ambassador thing.”

” _Uh_ , I most certainly do not-“

“ _Dad_! You’re supposed to be cutting the strawberries into _hearts_! You told me you were an artist!” Izumi whines and accuses, accidentally splattering batter on Zuko’s face as collateral damage.

“ _Sweetheart_ , I am an artist,” Sokka gravely says with a straight face. Zuko rolls his eyes. “However, I am _not_ a chef.”

“That’s true,” Izumi seriously announces, “you’re actually the sous-chef.”

“What about me?” Zuko asks.

“Well, Pa... You’re like the kitchen itself,” Izumi says on the spot. “Y’know, ‘cause you’re the fire.”

“Yeah, Sifu _hotman_ ,” Sokka guffaws. 

“Be _quiet_ , Dad,” Izumi announces. “It’s pancake time!” She raises her spatula and slams it on the counter, almost tipping over the bowl of chocolate Zuko had carefully melted.

”Yeah, Sokka, be quiet,” Zuko agrees.

”Is that an order, my _Lord_?” Sokka teases, raises his eyebrows suggestively.

”Yes, perhaps the council and I can set our differences aside and pass a law on making you permanently silent,” Zuko deadpans.

Sokka dips his finger into the bowl Zuko’s holding and tastes the melting chocolate. He contemplates for a moment before saying, “Izumi, I think your Father’s burning the chocolate.”

”But Izumi, your Father clearly doesn’t know what a heart looks like,” Zuko teases back, flicking strawberry leaves at Sokka, who chuckles and rolls his eyes.

Izumi sighs, pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. “I should’ve done this by myself, there would’ve been less variables and noise to account for.”

“When I was younger, I would’ve said something like that.” Sokka shrugs before eating a misshapen strawberry. “But it’s more fun when things happen by surprise sometimes, right?” He catches Zuko’s eyes and grin. 

Zuko smiles back, and Izumi reluctantly nods and placing pancakes on each of their plates, abandoning her clipboard.

“I guess you’re right,” she finally says, licking the chocolate off her spoon.

”I thought there was an order! You told me last week that we couldn’t double dip, Izumi!” Sokka gasps.

“Well things happen by surprise, so I am turning a blind eye to that rule today,” Izumi announces stiffly. “But only for me because I deserve a break from rules.”

”You’re the one who made most of these rules in the first place, baby,” Sokka laughs. “You said a true leader must be able to exercise self discipline with their power.”

“You and Pa are in charge of the Fire Nation and technically the Southern Water Tribe separately, so _someone’s_ gotta be in charge of you two!” Izumi proudly says. “I have an 97% success rate so far...” She smugly adds, “Though you two could stand to improve.”

”If she was in the Gaang back then, I genuinely believe she could’ve single-handedly defeated your Father with her clipboard and intense gaze,” Sokka stage whispers to Zuko.

Zuko agrees, silently nodding with his mouth full of pancakes with a little too much chocolate stuffed in them. 


End file.
